With data communication being sophisticated nowadays, long-range data communication relies mostly upon wireless transmission devices, whereas short-range data communication usually requires electrical connectors. The terminal of a conventional electrical connector is typically disposed in the conventional electrical connector by an insert and injection process in a manner to provide two options of configuration: first, the terminal is enclosed in part; second, the terminal is enclosed in part and then exposed in part. However, as far as the terminal of a conventional electrical connector is concerned, ground terminals are predisposed to resonance for lack of electrical connection therebetween. Furthermore, in the situation where the terminal is enclosed in part, a plastic structure connected to the terminal adds to signal loss but prevents impedance from being adjusted. Also, in the situation where the terminal is enclosed in part and then exposed in part, its inherent drawbacks are as follows: first, a plastic structure encloses a portion of the terminal and thus precludes a reduction in signal loss; second, after a portion of the terminal has been enclosed, the process of exposing another portion of the terminal entails enclosing a portion of the terminal with a plastic structure and then removing a portion of the plastic structure with a die, and in consequence the process increases the complexity of a die, shortens the service life of a die, slows down a manufacturing process, and increases the complexity of the process flow of a manufacturing process. Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a terminal structure and an electrical connector having the terminal structure, which are capable of improving resonance, adjusting impedance, reducing signal loss, simplifying die structures, extending the service life of a die, speeding up a manufacturing process, and simplifying the process flow of a manufacturing process.